Risking Fate
by YumeMori
Summary: He called asking for her help and talking about her power over time, yet it only serves to freak out Kagome the more he reveals and how familiar he is with her. And she's certain she doesn't know him. Acheron/Kagome. Perfect drabbles.
1. Moving Forward

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ nor the _Dark Hunter_ series. _Inuyasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while the _Dark Hunter_ series belongs to Sherrilyn Kenyon. No profit of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.  
**Written For:** DudettRin101, for putting the idea for this pairing in my head.**  
**

* * *

_Risking Fate__**  
**__**Moving Forward**__**  
**_

* * *

_I. Letting Go_

The portal in the well closed three years ago almost to the day. Kagome still does not know how to feel about it: sad, upset, accepting that a chapter closed, or lost. Perhaps it is all of them and more. She, more than others, knows what wallowing does to a person, so she threw herself into her studies. Just yesterday she graduated top of her class.

Without that distraction, she does not know what to do.

"Kagome, come inside," her mother says, guiding her away from the well.

She allows it knowing she has to look forward to let go.

* * *

_II. Phone Call_

Kagome twirls the cord to keep from screaming in the phone. She takes in a deep breath. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

The male voice chuckles. "I'm Acheron. I know a lot about you, Kagome. Like your ability to control time."

She wonders if she can squeeze the cord enough to disconnect the call. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He chuckles again. "Sure you don't. I'll be arriving tomorrow in Tokyo to talk. It'll be easier."

She weighs her options before agreeing. Once she hangs up, a foreboding feeling settles in her chest.

* * *

_III. Acheron_

He arrives late the next night as he said. Kagome almost does not see him given the dark color of his clothes. "Higurashi Kagome," he says instead of asking. It unnerves her.

She bows. "And you're... Acheron, right?"

Acheron nods. "I was worried you wouldn't agree to meet me. I guess you still can't resist a good adventure."

Kagome wonders if he has the wrong person, but he knew her on sight. Her bad feeling grows and she looks for an escape. But she swallows her trepidation and says, "Let's talk inside."

* * *

_IV. Request_

Acheron is everything Kagome suspected from his voice: tall, handsome and mysterious. Save for the fact that he is European and carries an aura about him that draws her in.

He fills up her living room with his bulk and black leather, and the dark night adds to this.

She offers him tea and he turns it down. "So, why are you here?" she asks.

"I have a... unique problem in New Orleans."

She puts down her cup to rub her eyes. "Why me?"

He stares at her directly; she feels it through his sunglasses. "Because you control time."

* * *

_V. Decision_

"You said that before," she says. "Why? If I could, I think I'd know about it."

He stretches out. "You traveled through it using the well."

"How did you-"

"Do you think you can handle that answer now?" he says, cutting her off.

Kagome pauses before shaking her head. "It's the well that has that ability."

"Stubborn as always," he says. "Objects don't have that power. People do, however."

"And you think I..." She swallows and looks away.

"Come to New Orleans with me. I can help you use it."

She thinks he will need luck to accomplish that.

* * *

_These are perfect drabbles: only 100 words. I tried doing my hand at a full-length fic, but kept getting plot holes, so I settled for this because I did want to write this pairing. So, please, don't be afraid to let me know what you think about this._


	2. Change of Scenery

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ nor the _Dark Hunter_ series. _Inuyasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while the _Dark Hunter_ series belongs to Sherrilyn Kenyon. No profit of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.  
**Written For:** All you awesome reviews who love these crossovers.**  
**

* * *

_Change of Scenery__**  
**_

* * *

_VI. One Condition  
_

"If I agree, can I come back home whenever I want?" Kagome asks. It is the only thing she cares about these days because it is all she has aside from memories.

Acheron smirks. "No questions as to if you'll live?"

"I don't break easily."

"Yeah, that's true. We wouldn't be here if you did."

She taps her fingers against her cup. "So, will I?"

"What do you think, Kagome?" he says. "If I tried, I'm sure you'd give me a headache I couldn't get rid of."

For the first time, Kagome smiles. She agrees unable to turn down his request.

* * *

_VII. Saying Goodbye  
_

Her mother has always been understanding. She simply smiles and says, "Be careful," in the face of another one of her adventures. This time is no different, though she does make sure Kagome packs extra winter clothes instead of ramen.

Souta is excited, as usual. He finds Acheron to be cool, and Kagome wonders if he will be wearing leather when she comes home. He asks for souvenirs as only he can.

Jii-chan says to visit often and is misty-eyed.

It is their simple ways that make leaving Tokyo behind hard. Yet Acheron and New Orleans are patiently waiting.

* * *

_VIII. Answers_

It is when they are settled on his private jet that Kagome decides it is a good time to ask questions she has not already. Acheron notices her looks and knows what she is wanting to ask. "I know I'm sexy, Kagome," he says, "but you don't have to keep on staring."

Her face flushes and she glares at him. "You're a cocky jerk."

"Yeah, that I am. And you're a stubborn little girl."

She huffs and crosses her arms. "I don't know why I came," she mutters.

"Because you can't resist helping out a perfect stranger."

She ignores him.

* * *

_IX. Unexpected_

Kagome knows she should have listened to her bad feeling. Acheron is so teasingly familiar with her and has such an overwhelming presence that she forgot they were speaking Japanese. As in, not English. Though she was at the top of her class, she did not go into the program to further her study of English.

"I've got a tutor lined up for you," Acheron says when he notices her lost expression.

"I'll need to know it to help you?"

He pins her with a look from behind his sunglasses. "It'll definitely help you out. Especially at college, you know."

* * *

_X. Continue_

She stops in the middle of the street. "Wait. You brought me here to help... And you're sending me to college?"

"Is there a problem with this?" He crosses his arms. "Why else would I be taking you to a bookstore?"

"How am I supposed to know that!" She stomps her foot. "You haven't told me..."

He smirks. "It's what happens when you don't ask." She glares and he chuckles. "Didn't you want to learn veterinary science?"

"How do you know that?"

"You're still not ready."

Kagome will not argue that. The more he reveals, the more she freaks out.

* * *

_These are perfect drabbles: only 100 words. Again, if anything seems off in any way, please let me know.  
_


	3. Six Months Later

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ nor the _Dark Hunter_ series. _Inuyasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while the _Dark Hunter_ series belongs to Sherrilyn Kenyon. No profit of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.  
**Written For:** Everyone who reads this; I am so sorry about the wait!**  
**

* * *

_Six Months Later__**  
**_

* * *

_XI. The Tutor  
_

Acheron was not kidding six months ago when he said he had a tutor for her and wanted her to go to college. Kagome is still perfecting her English, but has been in classes for the past four months. The school experience in New Orleans is very different from the one in Japan. Especially with the informality of her tutor.

Nick Gautier is sarcasm and familiarity defined. He reminds her of a strange mixture of Inuyasha and Miroku. It hurts, but it is bearable.

He goes to the same college as she, and its library has become their meeting place.

* * *

_XII. Studying  
_

It is official: Kagome hates articles. Sure she can blame it on the early mornings making her less able to retain information, it still does not change the fact that she hates articles. Mainly the definite ones. Japanese is just fine without them, why can English not be?

She sighs as Nick hands back her report marking all the missing articles. "I hate English..."

"So did everyone who created it, obviously," Nick quips.

Kagome smiles and begins rewriting her paper due next hour.

"By the way, Ash is gonna be bugging you tonight after you finish up."

She sighs. "Why?"

* * *

_XIII. Teasing_

Nick shrugs. "Ash is Ash. Even when he explains something, it takes a while to figure it out." He pulls out a book and plops it down in front of her. "Told me to give it to you."

It takes her three seconds to realize the book is a dictionary. She glares as she pulls it toward her. There is a slip of paper inside. "What's this?" she asks only for Nick to shrug.

_Thought you could use it. Also, look up "asking"._

She flushes and crumples it. "You can tell-"

"Nope. I ain't playing the messenger for your flirting."

* * *

_XIV. Quick Escape  
_

"You did it for Acheron," Kagome points out.

"Because it's Ash. Like I knew there was a message in it." He packs up his books and pens. "You should finish that paper. Class starts soon."

She grumbles at him in Japanese as he slings his backpack over his shoulder. He takes a step away only to pause.

"By the way... I never took you to be a woman who didn't know how to ask."

"Liar!" she yells as she throws the balled up note at him.

Nick laughs all the way out, and despite her anger, she looks it up.

* * *

_XV. Vampires_

Kagome barely remembers her classes that day as her mind is stuck on what Acheron had written on page one-hundred-and-eight next to "ask" in the small dictionary.

_How much do you know about vampires, Kagome?_

She knows Acheron and Nick might as well personify the supernatural: Nick has his locked deep inside, yet Acheron's oozes off him. And she figures that this is probably why he needs her help, yet she cannot help feeling weary about the supernatural.

Though she has only a basic understanding of vampires. She sighs as she knows this means more studying.

* * *

_These are perfect drabbles: only 100 words. Again, if anything seems off in any way, please let me know.  
_


	4. Daimons

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ nor the _Dark Hunter_ series. _Inuyasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while the _Dark Hunter_ series belongs to Sherrilyn Kenyon. No profit of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover. I promise I'll put the characters back where I found them when I'm done, too.  
**Written For:** You amazing reviewers, you.**  
**

* * *

_Daimons__**  
**_

* * *

_XVI. Late Night Research  
_

Kagome does not remember that Acheron wants to meet with her. Even if she did, she would not be prompt given her ire toward him. And her curiosity over the vampires question. Honestly, for someone who claims to know her (and as well as he seems to), he should have known not to arouse her curiosity in such ways.

Or perhaps, that is exactly what he meant to do.

Which means that he is forcing her into taking certain actions in order for something to play out.

It hurts her head more than looking up vampire legends with an exhausted mind.

* * *

_XVII. Instinct  
_

It is close to eleven when she leaves the library, and she feels as if her eyes are crossed, though she has expanded her knowledge of vampire legends beyond "they are the undead." She cringes as she notices the darkness of the night and just how late it is.

On the other hand, Nick never did specify the time of her meeting with Acheron.

She makes it to the street when a cold chill snakes up her spine. Her time in the past taught her not to ignore it.

She ducks and rolls away from the fist and knife it holds.

* * *

_XVIII. Death_

Kagome winces as she scrapes against the concrete. With her next breath, she rolls to the side to avoid a boot crushing her spine.

A second set of pounding feet reaches her ears and she feels as if her chances of survival have gone down to zero... Until she hears the two unknown people fight. She knows the sound of blade against blade too well. Kagome gets to her feet, ready to flee if the situation calls for it.

Instead she witnesses her supposed savior kill the other with a knife to the chest.

And all that remains is golden dust.

* * *

_XIX. Watcher  
_

"You must be Kagome, then," her savior says with a smile as though he did not just kill someone who turned into ash.

Yet Kagome has dealt with stranger people. She blinks and notices he, like Acheron, wears black leather. "That depends on who you are."

"Kyrian, at your service." He puts away his knife. "Acheron said you'd be needing an escort of sorts."

She snorts. "Babysitter, you mean."

"He did say you have a tendency to find trouble," he says. "Shall we?"

She looks down the road and sees a sleek dark car. "Like I really have a choice."

* * *

_XX. Take a Ride  
_

"True enough," Kyrian says as he walks to his car.

Kagome follows at a slower pace. "So, you're like Acheron, then?"

He laughs. "No one is like Acheron."

"Then what are you?" she asks after a pause to take that in.

"He hasn't told you?" He almost sounds surprised as he opens the door for her.

She looks at him, trying to see through his dark sunglasses. She does not even know why they wear them. "He hasn't told me a thing."

Because of his shades, she cannot read his expression. "I'm sure that'll change tonight." She closes the door.

* * *

_These are perfect drabbles: only 100 words. Again, if anything seems off in any way, please let me know.  
_


End file.
